First Time Is Always The Hardest
by Doll-Fin-Chick
Summary: COMPLETE*** Hinata thought she could handle it. She'd gone further than ever to achieve the strength she'd always wanted. Now she needed someone else to lean on. SasuHina/Oneshot/Smut/Lemon


**A/N:** I haven't visited this pairing for awhile, but it was one of the original pairings that got me hooked in to fanfiction and the Naruto series. I lay the blame for this story solely at the feet of **_szajn-sama_** on deviantart for her awesome art that inspired the rabid plot bunny that bit me until I couldn't ignore it anymore. XD This is pretty much PWP...basically as much as it goes against the grain to write it lol Just enjoy and review to tell me what you guys think!

**Summary:** SasuHina/Oneshot/Smut/Lemon Hinata thought she could handle it. She'd gone further than ever to achieve the strength she'd always wanted. Now she needed someone else to lean on.

**Disclaimer**: I DON'T own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hinata managed to hold it together long enough to make her report and get away from the Hokage Tower. She was currently in the ANBU headquarters, in the locker room. It was quiet, and nobody was currently there with her. Besides the guards and one or two others busy with other things, she was alone.<p>

Hinata slipped off her cloak and mask, the former needed to be washed. She stashed her gear in her assigned locker and made her way to the sink. She leaned there, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look different, and she had half expected her features to have been rearranged. It was the same long purple-blue hair and silvery lavender tinted eyes, and pale skin. She gripped the sink harder.

She couldn't return to the compound. Not with all the eyes there. Not until she'd gotten her emotions under control. She'd been prepared for this, how to handle the emotional trauma. She thought she could handle it. She felt her shoulders begin to shake.

She could see the woman's face, wide-eyed and fearful. Then, streaked with blood. A political assassination. It had been easy, way too easy. She hadn't even been trained slightly, she was no match for a fully trained kunoichi.

Hinata let her hand drift to her arm and she traced the skin where she knew her tattoo was. The area didn't feel any different from the texture of her unmarked skin, but that symbol had changed everything.

She had worked hard to become ANBU. After the War, when Naruto had pulled her aside and spoken to her, she had the faintest hope he would acknowledge and return her affection. She should have known better. She'd always love him in a way, her golden haired hero. He had been so kind, explaining how his heart already belonged to Sakura. How he intended to tell her.

At first, she'd been heartbroken. But she had managed to turn it around, after a time. She threw herself in to her training and applied for the ANBU program. It still hurt, but she couldn't feel angry at Sakura or at Naruto. He'd never led her on, or purposely hurt her. He was still her friend. She was happy for Sakura, and she only hoped that she realized what a gift she had gotten.

When the tears had started, she wasn't sure. But they streaked down her face unchecked as she slid to the floor, laying her head against the cold tile wall and drawing her legs to her chest and burying her face in her hands. She had never killed in cold blood before, without reason. She'd always had love or anger to fuel her actions. It was different.

She choked and held a hand to her lips, hoping nobody had heard. She hugged her torso and tried to regulate her breathing. She'd hyperventilate and faint if she wasn't careful. She had managed to avoid that for a long time now, and that she was so close to it made a flash of shame and despair flood through her. Weak! She wasn't cut out for this. She was physically strong enough, but her heart would never be in it. She had been told. She hadn't listened.

Her muffled sobs echoed in the room around her as she struggled for control.

"Hyuuga." A voice said. More of a statement than a question. The tone was deep masculine. He shouldn't have come in here. She hadn't thought he was the type to. She got to her feet, averting her face.

Of all the people to see her in this moment, it had to be Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata didn't even know exactly how to feel about him, or what he felt about her. They had been...almost friendly lately. He spoke with her sometimes and they'd sparred once or twice, but he was too much Naruto's opposite, and he'd caused her former love so much pain that Hinata had never felt completely comfortable around him.

She felt horrified that the tears still came. She didn't want a confrontation. Not here, not with him.

"E-excuse me." she mumbled, moving to walk by him. A hand grabbed her arm and halted her progress. Startled, her eyes flew to met his. His eyes were darker than the night and held a curiosity that confused her. She felt indignation rise up in her chest. He had no right!

His grip was firm, but not painful, still she tensed. His face was expressionless as he tilted his head to look at her through his bangs. "Tell me," he started, "Why is the Heiress of the proud Hyuuga clan weeping?" His voice was still controlled, but there was an undertone to it, a tenseness. She didn't want to analyze what he meant by it.

She jerked her arm out of his grip and stumbled as he released it easily. Blushing, she turned away. She had no intention of talking to him. He was probably mocking her anyway in that infuriating arrogant way of his. She's seen him reduce girls to tears with less than five words. There was no reason he should have for wanting to be nice to her. But that explanation didn't quite sit right with her. Hadn't he been decent to her lately?

She hadn't even made it three steps before he had managed to get in front of her and block her way. Why wouldn't he let it be? "Uchiha-san," Hinata said, avoiding his eyes, "Please move." She could hardly believe her daring, ordering him around, but her nerves were shot and if she didn't get a chance to pull herself together she was going to do something that she knew she would regret later.

Sasuke's voice was even and soft, he wasn't the type to raise his voice unnecessarily. "Not, until you tell me what is bothering you." he insisted. Hinata's hands clenched at her sides and she jerked her chin up to finally meet his face.

There wasn't much to read there. Not that she'd really expected to see much. He was always so cool and collected. Unless angered or annoyed that is. The anger and upset she felt just balled tighter in her chest as she glared at him, "Why do y-you care?" she snapped.

Sasuke merely arched an eyebrow, "Hn. Because I do."

His nonchalance grated on her and broke the last semblance of control she was struggling to maintain over herself. Her sight blurred with a fresh onslaught of tears as she tried to shove her way past him. Sasuke was quicker though, and stronger. He caught her around the waist as she stumbled and held her to him, capturing her hands as she struggled to get him to release her. She tried to twist free but only managed to give him a better hold on her. She didn't want to hurt him. She just wanted to get free.

"L-let go!" she choked frustratedly, trying to free her trapped hands which he held against his chest. His eyes flashed red but his Sharingan didn't activate. "No." he said, his mouth a thin line. Hinata got a hand free and slapped him. _That_ had gotten his attention, and he loosened his grip enough that she could have gone but Hinata barely had any energy left as she stared horrified as a red mark appeared on his cheek.

"I-Im sorry." she whispered, her body shaking, "I d-didn't mean..." she slumped and only his arms going around her prevented her from collapsing to the floor. She was so tired. So _drained._ She leaned against him and was surprised when he didn't push her away. She could hear his heartbeat, faster than normal, pulsing in his chest. He was warm and she was so tired...

She was still crying, he eyes felt swollen and heavy and her nose was stuffed. Hinata closed her eyes. She felt so miserable, and she knew there was no way to get by him without saying something, so why not the truth?

"I-it was my first a-as-assassination m-mission today." she said softly. Sasuke said nothing, and she hadn't expected him to, but still she felt the tears flow faster as she started to sob again

Then a strong pair of arms released her waist to tentatively reach up and hold her closer to his chest. One hand went to the back of her head and stroked her hair, so softly and hesitantly she almost didn't feel it. She buried her face in his chest and reached up to grab his arm.

"First time is always the hardest." Sasuke said finally, tilting her head up by her chin to look at her. She was caught by his eyes, so dark and rich in depth. She blinked as his thumb caressed a tear away in a tender gesture. She held her breath. In the stillness of the moment she could almost forget who this was.

Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Hinata was startled, but his hand that was now at the back of her neck prevented her from moving away. His lips were soft, and he pressed them firmly against her own, moving them slightly.

She was surprised at herself to feel the butterflies in her stomach rise. Sure, he was handsome, but she'd never thought of Sasuke in that way. Hinata let her eyes flutter shut as she gave in to the feeling and gripped his arm harder, pressing herself closer. Kami, she had needed this. She daringly nibbled on his lower lip and let him enter her mouth and taste her.

They pulled apart breathing heavily. His gaze was contemplative and Hinata wondered what he was thinking. Then he lowered his head to meet hers again and she forgot to think. His hands traveled her body as he kissed her. Heat consumed her and made her feel like she could barely breathe. His hands were brushing feather-soft against her neck and her sides and she shivered. Hinata took advantage of her position as well to slip a hand underneath his top and feel his defined chest. Relishing the feel of rippling muscles and flushed skin. Desire fueled her and she grew more bold in her explorations, flicking a nipple with her finger.

He growled in pleasure, then moved so she was pressed against a wall. Before she had time to think, Sasuke had removed her mesh armor top and started loosening the bindings that covered her breasts. She pushed back his top and pressed her barely clothed body to his. Both shuddered at the contact of skin against skin.

Tongues tangled as they continued to move together, entangled by their mutual lust. Finally her breasts were freed from their tight wrappings and he cupped the tender flesh. It was a glorious sensation as he manipulated the sensitive skin, gently kneading them and alternately pinching her nipples.

She threw her head back and gasped at the sensation and she nearly saw white when he dipped his head and licked the soft pink peaks. She wrapped a leg around his waist and brought them in to closer contact and reached for him, sliding her hand down his body. He made a soft sound that was halfway between a strangled groan and a gasp as she let her hand drift lower and cup his arousal through his pants.

Then suddenly his lips left hers and she was swept off her feet. She barely had a second to think before he was moving with incredible speed and then she was being laid on a soft surface and his lips met hers again. "Where..?" she managed to gasp out in between kisses. Sasuke smirked against her lips, "My place. Do you object...?" his voice trailed off as he nibbled her earlobe. Hinata's eyes shut and she moaned, "N-no."

She was almost bemused at her own eagerness, and his. As they moved to get each other out of their clothes. Never in a million years had she thought she'd be doing this with him. She had only ever had one lover before...after Naruto had broken her heart she'd turned to her teammate, Shino.

She had missed the intimacy, and idly she wondered if this would be a one-time thing or if they would carry on with it for awhile. It hardly mattered though, his hands were now displaying an exceedingly erotic mind of their own and wiping out any thought from her head.

She was exploding inside her own body. Passion was a powerful thing and Hinata was burning with it. Sasuke was just as affected if the noises he was making were anything to go by. She was so ready for him. There was no more need to tease each other as his urgency was just as great.

She held him in her hand and guided him to her body. At the moment of contact their eyes met and she was once again caught by the mesmerizing power of his enigmatic eyes. He slid home with one quick movement that literally drove the breath from her body. Her back arched and she pressed her body closer to his own.

It took a moment or two for them to find a pace and a rhythm that suited the both. He moved with assurance and she tried to match his fervor but soon found herself lost to the overwhelming feelings he was creating with every touch.

The pressure built higher and Hinata found her self gazing into the eyes of her lover. Those deep dark eyes that held such power and watched as the guarded quality disappeared and was replaced by something fiery and open. It struck her that she had never seen his face more open, and that she was making him lose his legendary control in a way that made her feel powerful.

She felt her desire cresting new heights as she moved beneath him with purpose. His response was immediate. Those pools of ink slid closed and he tilted his head back, arching his back he steadily built up a rhythm that drove the world away. Sweat poured from him and collected in rivulets that dripped down his chest. Hinata felt herself panting as each thrust within her pusher her higher into the sky. Than, without warning, the universe shattered into millions of bright stars and swept her along with it.

Sasuke strained above her, losing himself in her as he never knew he could. He felt the walls of her passage tightening as she crested the wave of pleasure, forcing the air from his lungs in a great exhale. Hinata's body went rigid beneath him as she crashed into orgasm with a hoarse cry. Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he thrust several more times before following her in to rapturous ecstasy.

He barely stopped himself from collapsing atop her as he came down from his high and managed to roll to the side. Breathing deeply he made sure to reach out and hold her against his chest. There was no way she was going to get away from him now. She didn't seem to mind as she curled up to his side, sighing in a contented way that made his male ego soar.

Several timeless moments later, he managed to shake himself from his hazy state of awareness to look down at her. Her eyes had drifted shut and a small smile graced he soft lips. She looked the picture of relaxation and he hated to disturb her peace.

"Hinata." he said quietly, touching her face tentatively, when there was no response he smirked and leaned down to capture her lips again. He was rewarded with an enthusiastic response. He withdrew to Hinata opening her lovely eyes to regard him with a mixture of amusement and the beginnings of stirring desire. Looking at her he saw that her gaze was unfocused and she looked as if she had consumed too much sake, "Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled and turned to face him, "Is th-that a real question?" she replied with a touch of bemusement, "I don't think I've ever been this a-alright." She stretched languorously and laid her head against his chest, "Th-thank you, Sasuke." Hinata whispered. He let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, for a few tense moments he had thought she might be angry with him. He let his hand stroke her hair softly. She simply looked tired, which, he thought wryly was absolutely normal after what they'd just done.

Suddenly Hinata propped her head up on one hand and said, "So, I'll make a deal with you Sasuke-san..." as she traced patterns on his skin and let her fingers walk themselves distractingly up his abdomen and chest. Surprised and curious he looked at her. She leaned in and whispered, "Give me ten minutes to do anything I want to you and I'll let you h-have me however you would like." She arched a brow in challenge that was only offset by her stutter and powerful blush. She created quite a picture. Delicate flower and yet sexy vixen as well.

"U-unless you can't handle round two yet..." His brows climbed up his forehead, as she took his silence for uncertainty. He opened his mouth to contradict her but found he had no words. Another part of him was definitely interested in her proposal though and swelled with life, brushing up against her leg where they still lay entwined. Heat suffused his face and she laughed then and looked smug as her light tracings became deliberate strokes.

"I'll take that as a yes," she hummed and before he could react she was already making good on her bargain in a way that made his body heat as if a fire had been set to his very blood.

Smirking, Sasuke began to count.


End file.
